


cuddle and chill

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: A knock at the door drags Chanwoo out of his nap. He grumbles and pushes himself up. “Whosit?” he mumbles, considering murder.





	cuddle and chill

A knock at the door drags Chanwoo out of his nap. He grumbles and pushes himself up. “Whosit?” he mumbles, considering murder.

Instead his heart flutters when the door opens to reveal Jinhwan standing there looking exceptionally soft and warm in a hoodie and sweatpants.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he asks, stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him. 

“No,” Chanwoo lies, unconvincingly. His face is sleepy, eyes scrunched in the light of the bedroom, pillow marks line the side of his face. 

“Liar,” Jinhwan says, crossing the room. He gently pushes Chanwoo back down onto the bed, and crawls in next to him.

“What are you doing?” Chanwoo asks, yawning, but immediately burrows his face into Jinhwan’s chest.

“Cuddling,” Jinhwan says innocently. His fingers stroke up and down Chanwoo’s back, and he hums contentedly. Chanwoo tips his face up to look at Jinhwan with a sleepy smile. Jinhwan kisses him, soft and sweet at first, but his kisses get more insistent, and Chanwoo yields to him, letting the older lick into his mouth.

Jinhwan locks fingers with Chanwoo, trapping his hands above his head. 

“What are you doing?” Chanwoo pants when Jinhwan moves to kiss his neck, sending shivers down Chanwoo’s spine. 

“Cuddling,” Jinhwan says casually, still nipping and sucking at Chanwoo’s neck. “Now spread your legs, this is uncomfortable.”

Chanwoo does as he’s told, panting softly. Jinhwan is moving down his body now, and releases his hands, but Chanwoo leaves them above his head. 

“You’re being such a good boy today,” Jinhwan says, flicking Chanwoo’s nipple. Chanwoo whimpers.

“Do you not want me to be?” he asks, breathless as Jinhwan’s tongue laps at his nipple.

“Good boys get rewarded,” is all Jinhwan says before wrapping his lips and teeth around Chanwoo’s nipple, tugging. Chanwoo wraps his hands around the headboard and whines. Jinhwan teases him for a long minute before switching over to the other nipple and doing the same.

He kisses Chanwoo’s chest, fingers stroking his sides, and moving downwards, cupping Chanwoo through his boxers. “Looks like someone is awake now,” he says teasingly, and Chanwoo’s face flushes red. He moans softly as Jinhwan strokes him through his boxers, hands still holding onto the headboard.

Jinhwan sits up, and pulls Chanwoo’s boxers down. Chanwoo helpfully lifts his hips to help him, and kicks them off, leaving him naked under Jinhwan. He flushes, the red spreading down to his chest.

“What are you embarrassed about baby boy?” Jinhwan teases. “I see you naked all the time,” he says, giving Chanwoo a little kiss.

“Yeah,” Chanwoo mumbles, looking away. “But normally you’re naked too.”

Jinhwan laughs. “Is that why you’re being shy?” Chanwoo just makes a whining noise. 

Jinhwan leans back and pulls his hoodie and shirt off in one fluid movement, throwing them on the floor. “Better?”

Chanwoo nods, and reaches for Jinhwan, pulling him in for a kiss. Jinhwan indulges him for a moment before pulling away. “Are you supposed to touch without asking?” Jinhwan asks. Chanwoo shakes his head. Jinhwan fishes on the floor for his hoodie, before pulling out the string. He pushes Chanwoo’s hands back up, and the younger complies. He allows Jinhwan to tie his hands to the headboard, even as he frowns.

When he’s done, Jinhwan leans down and peck Chanwoo on the cheek. “Now where was I?” he asks himself. He smirks, and leans over to fish a bottle of lube out of Chanwoo’s desk. He makes eye contact with Chanwoo who nods. Jinhwan slides down the bed, and spreads Chanwoo’s legs from where he’s shyly closed them.

He clicks the cap open, pouring a generous amount. He warms it in his fingers, before sliding a hand between Chanwoo’s legs, rubbing a teasing finger against his hole. Chanwoo gasps, squirming slightly as he parts his legs farther. Jinhwan wraps his other hand around Chanwoo’s dick, jerking him off slowly. He slowly pushes the first finger in, letting Chanwoo adjust.

“More,” Chanwoo demands, almost immediately. 

“Needy.” Jinhwan teases, but gives Chanwoo what he wants, pushing a second finger in alongside. He sucks the tip of Chanwoo’s dick into his mouth to distract him as he begins to stretch him open. Chanwoo moans, hips jerking back against Jinhwan’s hand and then up into his mouth. Jinhwan takes more of him as he scissors his fingers.

“Jinhwan, Jinhwan, please,” Chanwoo begs, hands opening and closing in frustration, wanting to touch. But, Jinhwan keeps it up, pushing a third finger in. Chanwoo gasps at the stretch but Jinhwan continues to bob his head, tongue flat against the underside of Chanwoo’s dick. He curls his fingers, brushing Chanwoo’s prostate, and the younger man cries out, hips jerking.

“That’s it baby, you got this,” Jinhwan says, pulling off Chanwoo’s dick with a pop. He curls and stretches his fingers until he’s sure Chanwoo is prepped. 

He pulls his fingers out, slicks himself up, and lines himself up with Chanwoo’s hole after pushing his sweatpants down just enough to get his dick out..

“You ready?” he asks.

Chanwoo’s face is flushed, his chest heaving already. “Please, Jinhwan, get inside me,” he begs, cheeks flushing even redder. Jinhwan smirks and leans up to kiss Chanwoo’s warm cheek. He begins to push into Chanwoo, going slowly. Chanwoo’s mouth falls open, and Jinhwan can’t help but push three fingers into Chanwoo’s mouth. Chanwoo obediently sucks on them, pushing his tongue between them and wrapping his tongue around them. It’s so hot, Jinhwan’s hips jerk forward, pushing him further into Chanwoo.

Chanwoo moans, his hands tugging at the string holding his hands down. Jinhwan shushes him, pushing farther until he’s seated fully inside Chanwoo.

“Be careful baby,” he warns. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Chanwoo whines, and Jinhwan slips his fingers out of the man’s mouth. “Just want you,” he breathes.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Jinhwan reassures. He pulls back, thrusting into Chanwoo, who gasps, hips jerking. 

“You need this, don’t you?” Jinhwan teases. “Look how desperate you are for it. Fucking yourself against me. I don’t even have to do any work do I? I bet you could get yourself off just like this.”

“Jinhwan,” Chanwoo whines, rolling his face to the side to hide the burning blush of his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you do all the work babe,” Jinhwan says, steadily thrusting as he tips Chanwoo’s face back towards him. His hand rests on Chanwoo’s neck, and he squeezes lightly. Chanwoo tightens around him, dick twitching.

“Like that, hmm?” Jinhwan asks. He keeps his hand where it is and fucks into Chanwoo harder, until Chanwoo is a moaning mess underneath him. When he can tell Chanwoo is about to cum, he squeezes again. When he doesn’t let up, Chanwoo thrashes his body, desperate to get air.

“Come for me baby, then I’ll let you breathe,” he tells him, every thrust hitting Chanwoo’s prostate dead on.

Just when he feels like he’s about to die, his body stiffens and he comes, spilling over his stomach. He takes a gasping breath of air as Jinhwan releases him. Jinhwan comes just after him, forehead pressed against Chanwoo’s chest as he spills.

He pulls out, and carefully wipes Chanwoo down with the sheet. He crawls up the bed to lay next to Chanwoo, when he realizes the other is crying, and panics.

“Baby? Are you okay did I hurt you?” He asks, rubbing the tears away as they fall.

“No, no,” Chanwoo says quickly. “That was just… that was just holy shit, Jinhwan.”

Jinhwan laughs, pulling Chanwoo into his side. Chanwoo is calming down, and yawns loudly. He curls into Jinhwan, resting his head on Jinhwan’s chest.

Jinhwan kisses the top of his head. “How about we finish that nap I interrupted?”

**Author's Note:**

> am i sorry for this? no not really. dedicated to the chanhwan gc, love u <3


End file.
